There are systems that enable consumers to post entries or digital resources about a particular subject matter, such as retail offers, sellers and items. Some of these systems also allow users to sort or filter these entries or digital resources based on attributes of the subject matter to which the entries or digital resources pertain, such as price and distance for retail offer entries. Since user-generated entries or digital resources may contain wrong information, intentional or otherwise, system administrators or providers may review the posts or submissions before making them available to other members or users in the system. However, such manual intervention is not scalable to large volume of posts or submissions, and may impact adversely the timely availability of the posts or submissions. A system may allow users to rate entries so that the entries may be sorted or filtered based on such ratings, so to improve the relevancy of entries to the users. However, according to one study, many top user reviewers are given incentives to provide reviews, and many of these user reviewers might have provided positive reviews due to such incentives. And it is generally taken that only a small portion of consumers would provide ratings, especially when there is no need to voice any complaint, thereby under-reporting otherwise satisfactory goods or services, for instance. Meanwhile, a small group of proactive users can game the system by providing positive ratings to boost up the visibility of entries pertaining to items that they have vested interests in.